


Voltron Shorts

by squishy_yoongz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_yoongz/pseuds/squishy_yoongz
Summary: A collection of Voltron shorts featuring Shallura, Klance, and other Voltron ships.





	1. Softly

Allura was standing on the observation deck looking out towards the stars. They had just come back from a stressful mission and she thought that she need a break. This was her quiet place, a place where she could come to relax and wind down without having to worry about anything. Her mind was clear and her thoughts were serene. She stood there leaning on the control panel, her head resting on her hand. Her eyes were soft, mouth set into a gentle smile as she looked at the stars. There were millions of stars, all twinkling especially for her tonight as no one was awake, they were all sleeping. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Shiro startled her as he walked into the room, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yes, quite beautiful.” 

“I wish I could take you there one day, you’d love the oceans and the forests.” She imagined what this planet might look like, how pretty it must be. 

“Yeah,” softly Allura spoke, “I’d love that.” Together they stood like that, staring at the stars for a while. Eventually Shiro smoothly wrapped Allura in his arms. 

“Shiro?” 

“Just let me hug you.” 

In moments like this, Allura realized that she loved Shiro. She loved him a lot. Without him and the rest of voltron, she wouldn’t have woken from her ten thousand year slumber, and she will be forever grateful for that. She loved his hair, especially the little white floof at the front. She loved the pink scar across the bridge of his nose, it made him even more special then he already was. Allura really loved how big his heart was, the way that it would engulf her whole with its warmth sometimes. 

“Hey, Shiro?” She spoke into his chest so softly that she wasn’t sure he heard her. 

“Hmm?” He rested his head in the crook of her neck. 

“I love you, you know that?” She could feel his smile when she said that, the way his cheeks warmed when she spoke.

Shiro pulled out of the hug and rested his hands on her waist. “Yes, I know. I love you too.” 

He slowly leaned towards Allura and rested his forehead on hers. They stared into eachothers eyes for a couple seconds before slowly moving in. Shiro’s nose bumped into Allura’s and she giggled, lips pulled back into a bright smile. She was silenced when Shiro moved in and placed his lips on hers, taking the lead. She was shocked by his boldness and blinked for a couple seconds before moving her lips. Her eyes slowly closed as she moved her hands into his hair. The soft locks moved through her fingers and Shiro pulled her closer, her front was pressed against his and she loved it. She loved the closeness. Shiro got aggressive and backed her into a wall, his lips moving fast against hers. He wanted to dominate her and she let him. His tongue brushed her lips and she opened her mouth, their tongues sweeping gently against each other. Suddenly, Shiro slowed his pace and nipped her bottom lip, pulling it away from her teeth. 

Allura gasped and giggled, resting her forehead against her chest. 

They left the observation deck after that, walking hand in hand down the hallways towards their rooms. Shiro walked her to her bedroom door and kissed her goodnight. 

“Goodnight, princess.” Allura bid him goodnight and went inside her room, leaving Shiro to his own devices in the dimly lit hallway. 

He sighed as he was walking towards his room, running his hands through his hair. 

_You’re going to kill me someday Allura, and I’d love that._


	2. Asleep

Lance is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He and Allura painted glow in the dark stars on it some time ago. Some of the stars are different colors, made from different alien paint they found at the space mall. They glow faintly in the dark room, making him feel safe and at home. His mind drifts towards Keith, and his hand reaches down towards his stomach and he brushes his hand through the soft black hair lying on his belly. Keith is sleeping on him, his face peaceful in his sleep. Lance smiles softly as he pushes the hair back from Keith’s forehead, thinking that Keith looks like such an angel in his sleep.

Keith stirs and murmurs something, “Lance?” His eyes flutter and suddenly charcoal eyes are looking up at Lance, eyes soft with sleep. He yawns and stretches, curling in on himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Lance says softly, as he continues brushing Keith’s hair. 

“Okay”, Keith’s eyes drift closed, a smile on his lips. 

Lance looks around the room, the moonlight shines dimly around them, their bodies awash in a white glow. He slides down the bed so his body is beside Keith’s and he pulls him close, his arm around his waist. 

“Goodnight, Keith,” Lance whispers, as his eyes drift closed. 

***  
The next morning, Keith wakes up tucked into Lance’s side. His arm is thrown around his waist and Lance's eyes are shut. He spends a couple minutes admiring Lance, who looks delicate in the sunlight. Keith gets out of bed, kissing his forehead as he walks past into the kitchen. 

He starts making breakfast, bacon, eggs, and waffles - Lance’s favourite. Nirvana is playing quietly in the background - he doesn’t want to wake Lance. Keith swings his hips as he flips the eggs, head bobbing to the music. 

“Keith? Good morning!” Lance walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, shuffling his feet across the tiles. He is wearing a light blue robe and his feet are enclosed in his blue lion slippers. He crosses the kitchen and hugs Keith from behind, his head resting on his shoulder. 

“Good morning, babe.” Keith smiles when he feels Lance kiss his shoulder and hug him tightly. “Here is your breakfast, sunny side up - just how you like it.” 

Keith loves the mornings, when Lance is sleepy and soft. He loves Lance. He loves the hugs the two share, the smiles they share and the kisses they share. 

“You know me so well! Thanks for breakfast.” Lance smiles appreciatively, his eyes focused on the food. 

They eat in the bright morning sunlight chatting about their plans for the day. Lance shares bad jokes and Keith enjoys them all. After they finish eating, Lance helps Keith wash the dishes, singing along to Beyonce. 

“All the single ladies, all the single ladies...put your hands up!” Lance knows the choreography perfectly and he dances flawlessly while Keith watches him with a soft smile on his face. He loves watching Lance dance. The song changes to a slow one and Lance pulls him towards him. The two dance to the song, Keith taking the lead. Lance has his head on his shoulder, feet moving smoothly. 

Keith whispers in Lance’s ear, “I love you, Lance.” 

Lance smiles against his shoulder, 

“I love you.”


	3. Dangerous

Currently, the paladins were battling the Galra for the safety of the people on planet Grimaea. Shiro was piloting the black lion once again, twisting and turning throughout the sky, avoiding ion cannons and stray energy shots from Galra Soldiers. The castle had the particle barrier up as it was being bombarded by enemy ships left and right. 

“Okay team, Lance and Keith, I want you to focus on getting those ships away from the castle.” 

“We’re on it!” The red and blue lions flew off towards the castle. 

“Pidge and Hunk, I want you with me getting rid of these stray ships.” 

They worked together flawlessly, successfully ridding the vicinity of any Galra. They had somehow strayed from the castle in their efforts and were making their way back when Lance spoke over the coms. 

“We need help! The castle lost power and a new fleet just arrived, hurry up!” Lance sounded panicked as he spoke, his voice shaking over the coms. 

Shiro broke down what he just said. When the castle loses power, the particle barrier goes down as well. So that means they’re sitting unprotected in a expanse full of Galra. 

_Allura!_

Throwing his lion into overdrive, he sped away from Hunk and Pidge and towards the castle, leaving a streak of purple light behind him. Once he got close enough to the castle, he could see the red and blue lions, who were putting up a fight. The castle moved farther behind them, slowly trying to escape the onslaught of enemy shots. 

“Allura, are you okay?!” Shiro was panicked as he watched the scene, the enemy ships advancing on the castle. 

“I’m okay, just focus on getting rid of them.” 

“Okay, ge-” Shiro was still flying towards the lion when a particularly big ion cannon shot at the castle. It made contact with the castle, hitting against the control room. The castle shook as it was hit, pieces of metal flying through space. 

“Allura!” Frantically flying towards the castle, Shiro shot erratically, blowing up all ships in his range.

_I’m coming, please hold on, Allura.._

Finally, he reached the hangars and landed his lion, jumping out of it as soon as it touched the ground. He sped through the castle, helmet abandoned lying on the floor. Shiro’s feet were slapping against the floor, breath coming out in short bursts, his lungs struggling to keep up with his breathing. At last, Shiro reached the control room and was shocked at what he saw. Coran was lying across one of the chairs, unconscious. His arms and legs were sprawled out, much like a starfish. Walking further into the room, Shiro spotted a pair of feet enclosed in black and blue shoes. The faster he walked, more of the body came into view. Their white hair was lying against the cold floor, arms in various directions. Her eyes were closed, lips parted. 

“Allura! Can you hear me?” Running up to Allura, he dropped to his knees beside her face. Shiro rested his head on her chest, listening for her heartbeat. It was quiet and slow, not like it should be. She wasn’t breathing. 

Remembering the CPR he was taught, Shiro got into it. He placed his lips onto hers, breathing twice. She didn’t start breathing after that so he tilted her head further back and tried again. He soon started the compressions, thirty then two breaths. 

“Allura, come on...please come back to me.” He didn’t realize he was crying until the droplets landed on her face, the tears shining under the lights. Even then, he didn’t stop continuing on until Allura jerked away from him and onto her side, drawing in enormous breaths. She coughed a couple times, chest wracked with shakes. 

“Princess!” 

Suddenly Allura was pulled into a hug, muscly arms wrapping tightly around her waist. The person's head was tucked into her shoulder, the material of her clothes damp from their tears. They shook as they 

“Shiro?” Her arms slowly came to wrap around his shoulders, gripping them hard. Allura gently grabbed his face, resting her forehead against his. “Hey, it's okay, I’m alright now. It it thanks to you.” Allura was shocked by how sad he looked, eyes red from crying, tears falling down his face. His eyebrows were drawn together, creases on his forehead. 

Lance could be heard over the speakers, but he was a distant thought as Allura wrapped him into an embrace again. They sat like this for a while, Shiro’s head tucked into her shoulder and Allura running her fingers through his hair.


	4. Sweet

Shiro was in the kitchen, making himself a snack. All they had was the space goo and he was tired of that. Sighing, he started digging through the cupboards, searching for some ingredients. Grabbing the flour, eggs, sugar and butter, he started making pancakes. They had gotten the ingredients from trip to the space mall. There was a store there that specialized in Earth foods, much like the one that specialized in toys and games from Earth. He was just mixing the batter when Allura walked into the kitchen in her pajamas. She was rubbing her eyes and her hair was pulled into a messy bun, stray strands of white hair framing her face. Shiro stopped stirring the batter and stared at her for a couple of seconds, admiring her beauty. 

“What’s that smell?” Allura yawned and sat at the table, head propped on her hands. Her eyes were still closed, but you could tell she was wide awake. 

“Pancakes.” Shiro turned around so she couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks, dolloping the batter into the frying pan. 

“What are those?” Suddenly, Allura was standing by his side, leaning over his shoulder to look at the pancakes. 

“Have you ever had a cake? It's like those, but they’re flatter and more dense.” She still looked confused but nodded along to what he was saying, looking hungrily at them. 

“Can I help?” She didn’t need an answer as she started rolling her sleeves up. 

“Yeah sure, they’re ready to flip when bubbles show up on the top.” She took the spatula from him and patiently watched the pancakes, hand ready to flip them. A few seconds later, bubbles appeared and she eagerly flipped the pancake. 

“That was perfect, nice job.” Shiro was proud of her for learning things so quickly, but he shouldn’t be surprised, she's amazing. 

After they finished making all the pancakes, Shiro got the strawberries and whip cream he made earlier out of the fridge. 

“Okay, so we’re just gonna put these on top of them then we can eat.” Allura dipped a finger into the whip cream and put into her mouth. 

“This is delicious!” 

Allura was genuinely enjoying herself and Shiro was glad to see her laugh. With all the stressful missions they’ve been on lately, all the planets they have saved he hasn’t seen her laugh in a while. 

“I’m glad you like it, try one of these.” Shiro handed her a strawberry and watched as she took a bite of it, her plump lips wrapping around the strawberry. Her eyes widened as she tasted the Earth fruit for the first time, reaching to grab another one with her other hand. 

“Don’t eat it all,” Shiro chuckled as she grabbed another strawberry, her wide cerulean eyes turning on him. 

“Okay…” 

They were quiet for a while, putting the whip cream and strawberries on top of the pancakes. It was a peaceful silence, Shiro didn’t mind it. It gave him many chances to sneak a peek at Allura from the corner of his eye. She was focused, her tongue peeking out her mouth, eyes narrowed in concentration. Eventually, she took over the decorating and Shiro just stood back and watched, arms crossed and a smile on his face. 

He must have been in a daze because when he regained his focus he found some whip cream on his nose and a smiling Allura. 

He was silent for a couple seconds, glancing to her hand covered in whip cream and the cheeky grin on her face. 

Shiro started walking towards Allura, a mischievous look on his face. Allura, not knowing what was going on turned around and ran out of the kitchen giggling. 

They ran through the hallways, Allura laughing and Shiro calling her name. 

“Allura!” Shiro was gaining on her when she turned a corner and ran into her room. He sped up and tackled her, sending the both of them flying onto the bed. Expertly twisting them as to not squish her, he ended up on the bed with her on top of him. She was laughing loudly, eyes shining and hair messy. 

“You still have the whip cream on your nose!” She kept laughing but abruptly stopped. Somehow, she ended up on her back, with Shiro above her. Both of them were still for a while, just staring at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Finally, Allura wrapped her arms around Shiro, and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Come here…” Allura pulled him closer to her and planted her lips on his in a gentle embrace. The two kissed softly like that for a while, their chests slowly getting closer and closer together. They were in their own little world, entwined in their love. Things got heated after that. 

Shiro got daring and rolled his hips against hers, making Allura release a breathless moan. Her fingernails dug deeper into the muscles of his shoulder eliciting a guttural moan from Shiro. Hands were roaming, down her shoulders, gripping her thighs. They ended up underneath her ass and she lost it from there. They fell into a bottomless pit of emotion, intertwined together. 

*** 

They were lying in the warm artificial sunlight. Shiro had wrapped his arm around her waist in the middle of the night, drawing her closer to him. Her head was tucked underneath his chin, cheek resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, calm as he slept. Smiling up at Shiro, Allura closed her eyes and went back to bed. 

_Sleep tight, Shiro._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to give feedback, if there are any mistakes/typos let me know please!


End file.
